


camp camp ageplay doodles (aka baby david is the most loved fucker in the history of EVER)

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Implied Injuries, Makeovers, Non-Sexual Age Play, david is very loved okay, emphasis on the non sexual, no maxvid and no fetish pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: i've been drawing more than i have been writing so um. here?no ships btw!





	1. comfy

 

david and max spend a quiet day together 


	2. pretty time with jen

 

jen does baby david's makeup 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's wearing lipstick under his pacifier......no.......baby.......


	3. david gets in trouble

let david play in the dirt daniel you  _monster_


	4. tfw ur younger-older brother defends you

listen david might be a shit idiot baby but he's _max's_ shit idiot baby and he's not going to stand for anyone else making fun of him 


	5. it's naptime........

.............for both david _and_ gwen 


End file.
